I. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to sound, light and/or motion generating devices and more particularly to devices activated by squeezing such that the device may be incorporated in a plush toy such as a stuffed toy animal and activated by squeezing the toy in any one of a plurality of directions. Typically, if the device is a sound generating device, when incorporated in a stuffed toy animal, the device generates a sound that is commonly associated with the appearance of the animal.
II. Background Art
Plush toys, which generate sound, light and/or motion when squeezed, are well known. Typically, the sound, light and/or motion generating mechanism comprises a batterypowered electric circuit connected to a load in combination with a switch mechanism which, when pressure is applied to the plush toy, activates the circuit. Because batteries have a finite life, typically the electric circuit is housed in a zippered pouch in the plush toy for providing battery access. However, the provision of a zippered pouch adds to the cost of the plush toy, as a zippered seam is more expensive than a stitched one.
Of course, if the plush toy is made without a zippered pouch, i.e. without battery access, the plush toy eventually loses its appeal. That is, once the battery dies, the plush toy is incapable of generating sound, light and/or motion. Therefore, in the case of such a plush toy, it is imperative that the mechanism be as inexpensive as possible.
Where, as is contemplated by the present invention, the sound, light and/or motion generating mechanism is intended to be inaccessible, it is also imperative that the battery life be maximized. The prior art devices known to applicant make no provision for unintended activation of the mechanism prior to incorporation in the plush toy. For example, once the sound, light and/or motion generating mechanism is assembled, but prior to insertion in the plush toy, such prior art devices can be activated by simply squeezing the mechanism in the proper direction. It will thus be readily apparent that inadvertent squeezing can occur during handling, storage and shipping, with the consequence that even before the mechanism is incorporated in a plush toy, the battery life may have been substantially reduced.
Another drawback in the prior art of sound, light and/or motion generating mechanisms known to applicant is that they require a squeezing pressure to be applied in a particular direction to close the switch which activates the circuit. While this is not a drawback in the case of toys wherein squeezing pressure is always applied in a predetermined direction, as in the case of the rocking horse disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,820 wherein the switch is activated by a child sitting on the seat, it is a disadvantage in the case of hand held plush toys wherein the sound generating mechanism is hidden from view inside the toy, thus requiring the child to experiment to determine the direction in which pressure must be applied to activate the mechanism.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a sound, light, or motion generating device to be incorporated in a plush toy wherein said device can be activated by applying a squeezing force to the plush toy in any one of a plurality of directions.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved sound, light or motion generating device wherein the device is inexpensive and relatively easy to assemble.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a sound, light, or motion generating device wherein the power supply powering the device is not accessible once the device is incorporated in a plush toy and wherein the device incorporates means for conserving battery power during manufacture, assembly and storage.